finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII statuses
The following is a list of status effects in Final Fantasy XII. The game uses visual cues to show when a unit is afflicted by a status effect, often in the form of an icon over them on the field. Haste and Slow do not affect the time other status effects will last, but Stop halts other statuses, "locking them in." The time statuses last is determined by Vitality. If no duration is listed, the duration is permanent. List of statuses X-Zone X-Zone is a negative status effect appearing only in Final Fantasy XII. It is inflicted on the party through Telega, a magick that only Demon Wall has access to. It casts one character into another dimension, making that character disappear and unable to be controlled. As it flags them defeated, X-Zone is essentially the same as KO and Petrify. If all characters disappear it's Game Over. X-Zone lingers after battle and can only be cured by leaving the current area. Characters can inflict the X-Zone status effect on weaker enemies by casting Warp, or by using Warp Motes. K.O. When a character's HP reaches 0 they are considered defeated and knocked out, unable to take any action. All other status effects are removed as well. A Phoenix Down can revive a KO'd ally, but without the right augment licenses, will only be revived right before the HP Critical threshold. The abilities Raise and Arise can also be used to revive a KO'd ally. Petrify Unlike in most games, characters will not instantly turn to stone. Instead, a countdown (4.5 seconds per tick) starting from 10 will appear by the health bar above the unit, like the Doom status. In fact, Doom and Petrify can't co-exist, whichever status is in effect first, they are immune to the other. The only exception is using Remedy with Nihopalaoa, which inflicts both Doom and Petrify. The petrifying unit will move slower than usual. The countdown can be halted by the status effect Stop, effectively sustaining the increased defense during petrifying if desired. This status is not entirely disadvantageous: as the petrifying countdown goes on, the physical damage both received and dealt by that unit will be gradually decreased: :normal physical damage received/dealt × (petrifying countdown tick ÷ 10). As the afflicted unit's resistance to physical attacks gradually increases, it renders them almost immune to such attacks when the countdown reaches 1. Petrify can be cured with Esuna, but once the timer runs out and the character turns to Stone they can only be cured by Stona, a Gold Needle, or a Remedy (once a character has acquired the appropriate Remedy Lore license). This trick can be used to survive against foes with powerful physical attacks, though one must be careful with timing the recovery lest they fully petrify. The player can inflict Petrify by casting the Break spell, requiring the Time Magic 3 license, costing the player 30 LP, or with the Ancient Sword or the Stone Shot. The Petrify status can be exploited to trigger the Dead character glitch. Zalera's and Gilgamesh's spell, Level 4 Break, can inflict Petrify if the target's level is a multiple of 4. Stone Stone is the "petrified" status. The character vanishes from the battlefield, but can be returned to battle using Stona or Gold Needle item. Like with KO and X-Zone, if all party members are turned to Stone, the game is over. The player can petrify weaker enemies via the Break spell or with the Ancient Sword, which randomly inflicts petrification. Enemies killed by petrification do not count toward or break the battle chain and in some case will respawn endlessly. Stop The unit and their ATB gauge freezes, unable to take action or move. Gradual status effects also halt their progress. For example, Sap will stop draining HP for the duration of Stop, and its duration will be paused until Stop has run its course. This can be abused by casting Reverse followed by Stop allowing the character to absorb all forms of damage until Stop wears off. This is especially useful for bosses which always target the nearest character, as equipping the other party members with ranged weapons will keep them alive while the Reversed character is taking all the hits. A stopped character is immune to Decoy, so a stopped character with Reverse can't be decoyed. A stopped character can be used to trigger the Immobilize glitch. The formula for the duration of this status effect is: : Duration = 60 - (Vitality x 0.3) seconds Stop is removed by Chronos Tear, Remedy (once the Remedy Lore 3 has been purchased) and, weirdly enough, Dispel. The accessory Power Armlet makes the wearer immune to Stop. The Stop spell is a Time Magick 6 license that can be activated for 45 LP and can be bought in Rabanastre, Nalbina or Mt Bur-Omisace for 3,700 gil. Doom Doom knocks out the unit once the gauge above them reaches 0. The Doom status can be inflicted by the Time Magick Countdown, Doom Mace weapon, and can also be used by enemies. When afflicted, the unit will be killed after 10 seconds, unless cured by a Remedy if the user has learned Remedy Lore 3. Stop halts the countdown and Doom and Petrify cannot coexist on the same character; which ever status the character has first, they are immune to the other. The only exception is using Remedy with Nihopalaoa, which inflicts both Doom and Petrify. Confuse Units afflicted with Confuse randomly target members of their own party. Confuse may be inflicted by enemy abilities, the trap Befuddlement, and the weapon Chaos Mace can inflict Confusion to an enemy. Confused characters cannot act as a party leader or perform Quickenings. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 80 - (Vitality x 0.4) s Confusion is removed by being attacked physically, the spells Esuna and Esunaga, and the items Smelling Salts and Remedy (Remedy requires the purchasing of Remedy Lore 2.) The accessories Bowline Sash and Ribbon make the user immune to Confuse. Sleep Sleeping targets receive one-and-a-half times the normal damage. Sleeping characters can be used to trigger the Immobilize glitch. Sleeping targets wake up when hit with a physical attack. The formula for the duration is: 50 - (Vitality x 0.25)s Disease Disease prohibits the use of healing items and magicks by turning a character's current HP into their new maximum HP after receiving damage. Enemies usually combine Disease with Poison and/or Sap which will eventually reduce character's hit-point to 1/1. In such state, a unit is not regarded as HP Critical. This also means that diseased enemies can be prevented from going into their toughened HP Critical battle phases. Disease is cured with a Vaccine, the White Magicks Cleanse and Regen, or a Remedy, provided the character has the license Remedy Lore 3. Characters who are currently in Bubble status will be immune to Disease. A KO'd character with Disease status will have 1/1 HP when revived. The player can only inflict Disease on enemies by using Vaccine or Remedy if they have the accessory Nihopalaoa equipped, but in the International Zodiac Job System version, the Guriguri Banban can inflict Disease along with Sap while attacking with a 100% success rate. It is a vital weapon for the 100th stage of Trial Mode. It can also be inflicted upon one enemy using the offensive item Meteorite (B). Reverse Reverse can be bestowed by the Arcane Magick spell of the same name that causes healing and damage to have the opposite effect. The spell has a 70% base success rate, which is also affected by the user's Magick Power and the target's Vitality. Reverse has shortest effect duration of all status effects. The accessory Nihopalaoa uses an effect similar to Reverse, causing all items used by the holder to do the opposite of their average effects. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 14 - (Vitality x 0.07)s Reverse affects all regular attacks, damaging and healing spells and most Esper attacks. Reverse does not affect Drain and Leech, Syphon, Poison, Sap, Regen, Phoenix Down, Knot of Rust, Dark Matter, Quickenings or Technicks. The following Esper skills are also exceptions: Zalera's Kill, Shemhazai's Exodus and Zodiark's Final Eclipse. Although the status is classed as negative it can be beneficial in long battles by casting Reverse on one or all members of the party so all attacks from the enemy will heal them. Due to this advantage, the spell is considered "cheap" by some players. The only drawbacks to the status are that if any party members have an Esuna Gambit active they will attempt to remove the status due to its negative classification. Also, if the player has a gambit set to heal using Cura or Curaja, in which the character would normally be healed, they would instead be damaged. If a character has Reverse status and they are stopped, Reverse will not wear off until Stop does. This can be used for strategic advantage against enemies that use the gambit Foe:nearest visible by placing a stopped and reversed character near the foe, letting the character attract all of the enemy's attacks, while the other party members can attack from distance with ranged weapons. The Esper Ultima uses Holyja which can inflict Reverse. Zalera's spell Lv.5 Reverse can inflict reverse to an character. Slow Slow status halves unit's ATB gauge speed forcing them to take action less frequently. It can be inflicted via the Slow and Slowga Time Magicks. Long Bolts will inflict Slow status on a target, so will the Kagenui, Iron Pole, Heavy Lance, and the Orichalcum Dirk. The Ensanguined Shield inflicts Slow for the bearer. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 120 - (Vitality x 0.6) s Slow can be healed by Haste, Dispel, Esuna or Esunaga or Remedy. Sash and Ribbon immunize against Slow. Disable Disabled units cannot take action, but can still move. It is caused by the Time Magick spell of the same name and by Sledgehammer and Orochi weapons, and the Stone Bolts. In the International Zodiac Job System version there is an upgraded version of the spell, Disablega, with larger effect area than Disable, used by Tiamat and Gil Snapper. Gilgamesh and Zalera's spell, Lv.3 Disable can inflict Disable to a character. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 40 - (Vitality x 0.2) s Disable can be healed by Esuna, Esunaga and by Remedy once Remedy lore 1 has been accessed. Black Belt and Ribbon immunize against it. Immobilize Immobilized units cannot move, but can still do actions like attacks, magicks and Technicks as long as the target is within their range. This can be exploited to trigger the Immobilize glitch where all nearby enemies are made disappear. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 100 - (Vitality x 0.5) s Immobilize is caused by the Time Magick spell of the same name. The status effect can be removed with Esuna or with a Remedy after the user has unlocked Remedy Lore 2. The accessories Jackboots and Ribbon immunize the user against Immobilize. The weapons Ragnarok, Platinum Dagger and the Lead Bolts inflict opponents with the status as well. Silence Silenced units cannot use magicks or Quickenings or summon Espers, but can still use attacks and Technicks. Silence is caused by enemy attacks and the Green Magicks Silence and Silencega, or the weapon Mage Masher. It can be cured with an Echo Herbs, Remedy, Vox, Esuna or Esunaga. Rose Corsage and Ribbon immunize against it. Blind The afflicted unit's physical attack accuracy becomes 50% when blinded. To negate this, the Technick Sight Unseeing, which causes the target's HP to drop drastically (this only works if the user is blinded). Blindness can be applied by the Green Magicks spells Blind and Blindga, and by Zodiark's Darkja and enemy attacks Bad and Putrid Breath, Blaster, Dark Shock, Flash, Scream, Sporefall and Wail. Blindness can be cured with Eye Drops, Remedies or Blindna and Esuna spells. Argyle Armlet and Ribbon immunize against Blind. Poison Poison damages a unit's HP at certain intervals, but wears off over time. It reduces HP by 1/16 of the unit's max HP every 12 seconds. It can be cured using the items Antidote and Remedy and the spells Poisona, Esuna, and Esunaga. Its area of effect form is Toxify. An enemy's death by Poison does not count toward or break the Chain level. When inflicted on an enemy vulnerable to Poison, it allows the team to eliminate an enemy without breaking chains. The damage from Poison is also unaffected by Reverse. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 100 - (Vitality x 0.5) s Poison, the spell, can be used when its License, 'Green Magick 2' is learned for 30 LP and can be bought in Rabanastre or Nalbina for 500 gil. Oil Oil triples the damage an affected target takes from fire-based abilities. It can only be removed by using a Handkerchief or a Remedy. The status is inflicted by the spell of the same name and certain enemies and traps can also inflict the status, such as Firaja, the boss Belias's special move. The Gillie Boots accessory makes their wearer immune to Oil. Sap Works like Poison, but the damage rate is fixed, the character's HP dwindling rapidly and continuously at HP per 0.1 seconds. HP Critical When the unit's remaining HP is below 15%, they will flash red, meaning they are close to being knocked out. There are several passive abilities that are triggered when the unit is in HP Critical status, making it potentially a beneficial status at times. Enemies have these innately, and the player can often observe their attack power and defense increasing greatly while in low HP. Some enemies enter special battle phases in HP Critical and gain access to new attacks. Some enemies, when reaching critical state, gain a massive boost in their overall stats, some may even ready Growing Threat. The player characters can access several of these enhancements by purchasing augments in the License Board or by equipping accessories. The number of hits performed during a hit combo increases drastically when the user is below 6.25% of their max HP. There are some enemies in the game that only spawn if the player characters are on critical health. Lure While Lure is in effect, it will provoke creatures to attack a specific player character. In this way, the player can, to some extent, control the damage the party takes by focusing enemy attention on characters with high defense. Lure may only actually draw the attention of enemies present when cast. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 20 + (Vitality x 0.2) s Lure is granted by the spell Decoy. Strangely, the game treats Decoy as if it is casting a negative status effect upon the character, meaning the spell can miss and be resisted. The icon for the status is a duck, which reflects the origin of . In the Japanese version, the icon is a Kanji character "囮" for otori. Reflect Nullifies all Magicks towards that unit, including healing ones, and reflects it to another character or enemy. By extension, prevents Magick healing as well as Magick damage. Magicks can still pierce Reflect when Opal Ring is equipped. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 60 + (Vitality x 0.6) s Protect Greatly reduces physical damage received. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 60 + (Vitality x 0.6) s Shell Greatly reduces Magick damage received. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 60 + (Vitality x 0.6) s Haste Haste causes the unit's ATB gauge to charge more rapidly when applied, making them able to take actions more frequently. It increases to 150% of the normal speed. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 40 + (Vitality x 0.4) s Bravery Increases damage dealt by the character's physical attacks to 130% of their normal damage. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 40 + (Vitality x 0.4) s Faith Increases damage dealt by the unit's Magick attacks to 130% of their normal damage. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 50 + (Vitality x 0.5) s Invisible The unit turns into a silhouette, unable to be seen by enemies until attacked. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 90 + (Vitality x 0.9) s Regen Regen causes gradual and continuous restoration of HP, and is the reverse effect of Sap. The amount increased is a random amount from 1 to the unit's level every 1.5 seconds. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 90 + (Vitality x 0.9) s Float The character hovers in the air, preventing them from triggering any damaging or effect-inducing traps placed on the ground. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 60 + (Vitality x 0.6) s Berserk The character's damage output and speed greatly increases, but they cannot be controlled, can only use their normal attack, and their Gambits are nullified until the effect is removed. Berserk the speed at which ATB charges to 200% of the normal speed, and the attack damage to 150% of normal damage. The formula for the duration is: Duration = 45 + (Vitality x 0.45)s Bubble Doubles the max HP of the target with the status on. Bubble is applied on characters permanently with Bubble Belt equipped, and can be cast as a Arcane Magick spell (or a Green Magick spell in the IZJS release). The formula for the duration is: Duration = 60 + (Vitality x 0.6) s Libra Provides battle information about enemies, like HP, level and elemental weakness(es). The formula for the duration is: Duration = 240 + (Vitality x 2.4) s Null Physical All physical attacks are nulled and ineffective, doing 0 damage. Null Magic All Magick attacks are nulled and ineffective, doing 0 damage. Gallery FFXII X-Zone.png|X-Zone. FFXII Petrify Status Party.PNG|Stone. FFXII Gradual Petrify Status.png|Petrify. FFXII Stop Status.PNG|Stop. Confuse-Status-FFXII.jpg|Confuse. FFXII Reverse Status.png|Reverse. Slow-status-ffxii.jpg|Slow. Ffxii sleep and silence statuses.jpg|Sleep and Silence. Poison-status-ffxii.jpg|Poison. FFXII Lure Status.png|Lure. FFXII Protect Status.PNG|Protect. Haste-Status-FFXII.jpg|Haste. FFXII Vanish Status.PNG|Invisible. FFXII Float Status.png|Float. Bubble-Status-FFXII.jpg|Bubble. FFXII Berserk Status.png|Berserk. FFXII Libra Status.png|Libra. Category:Status effect lists Category:Final Fantasy XII